Stuck in the Past
by leighann415
Summary: Sequel to Kristen3's story, "Power of Memories." Dorothy tells the others what went on, or almost happened, between her and Stan. Belated birthday story for Allison Lindsay! *hugs*


**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to Kristen3's wonderful story, "The Power of Memories," which was a birthday story for the lovely Allison Lindsay. This is also a belated story for Allie. I knew I had to do a sequel after I read Kristen's story! And this is my second time writing for GG, and maybe not my last. Enjoy, and hope your birthday was awesome, Allie! :) *hugs*

* * *

As Dorothy walked into the house, more tired than she's ever been, she didn't expect the girls to all be there, as her welcoming committee. Even her mother was there at this hour of the night!

"What are you guys doing up," she asked, looking at each of them.

It was Rose who spoke. "We wanted to see if you were ok, Dorothy. You are, aren't you?"

Dorothy went over to the sofa and sat down. She loved their talks sitting on this sofa. But for now, all she wanted to do was forget Stan, and everything that happened, or _didn't_ happen, and go to her own bed. She was never so grateful for her own bed than tonight. She was even grateful for her mother, at this moment.

"I'm pretty much exhausted right now. But the exterminators came and got rid of all the bugs. But they left the biggest bug of all."

Just at that moment, the doorbell rang. Dorothy sighed. Would Stan never give up?

Rose went to answer it, but Blanche held her back. "This is Dorothy's fight, Rose."

"Thanks, Blanche." She sighed and opened the door. Stan was indeed there, on the doorstep, with a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine in his arms.

Dorothy had the urge to slam the door in his face. But even she wanted to at least be nice to him. Instead, she let him in. "What are you doing here? I thought we had everything all settled. And I mean _everything_ , Stan."

"Well, I was thinking that I never did manage to give you the roses and wine I promised you. And Stan Zbornak never goes back on a promise!"

Dorothy rolled her eyes. But she took the wine and flowers. "Thank you, Stan. Now, why don't you go pursue somebody else?" She started to push him out the door, but Stan held his ground.

"You can't deny that we had some good times. And you even enjoyed being locked up together."

"I don't remember saying that, but we have had some great times. But those are in the past. And this is my future." She gestured around the room, but it was suddenly empty.

Dorothy sighed. "My little deserters...Great." She started again to make Stan leave. "Come on, Stan. You are not spending the night."

Stan looked almost sad. But he seemed resigned enough to give Dorothy a side hug and left. Dorothy watched him go and closed the door. She knew where she would find the others.

She walked in to the kitchen where she found Rose and Blanche setting out plates for cheesecake. It was their unspoken agreement. Dorothy smiled. She could definitely use a little cheesecake.

"Stan left already?" Blanche asked, with a knowing smile.

"Of course!" She sighed and looked around. "Where's Ma?" Usually, Sophia would be one of the first ones into the kitchen. But she was nowhere in sight.

"She went on to bed when she saw you got home okay. So...where did _those_ come from?" Blanche pointed to the bouquet of roses.

"Where do you think? Stan wanted to start things over again in our relationship while we were forced to be together. But I just couldn't do it. Stan and I are over. And he doesn't seem to get it." She pulled out the card which she took with her. She didn't know why she kept it.

"This is sweet, Dorothy!" Rose exclaimed. Dorothy wanted to make a snide remark, but it was too late for that.

"Yes, I guess it is, but Stan is just stuck in the past, and he doesn't seem to want to look to the future. And besides, we settled that a long time ago. And all of a sudden, he shows up."

"I think he'll keep showing up until he gets what he wants," Blanche said.

'You're right. But that's not going to happen. No matter how great the temptation is. I suppose I should try to talk some sense into him. If that would work."

Dorothy knew that she would be connected to Stan forever, no matter how she liked it or not. But as she looked at what all she had here in the present, she knew without a doubt, she could never give in. Never.

She finished eating, and helped put the dishes away. It was late, and everybody else was tired. She was the last one to leave the kitchen. She looked back for a moment before turning out the light. _How could I ever leave this place?_ Was her last thought before going to sleep. This was her home, and she would never give it up for anybody.

 **The End**


End file.
